This inventions relate to chemistry and, in particular, to a technology for processing hydrocarbon fuel and can be used for the production of different kinds of fuel, for example, in the fuel and oil refining industry.
Known in the art are technologies for processing different types of hydrocarbon fuels including the stage of treating the initial product with air oxygen in the presence of catalysts, the process being effected in an installation having a fuel tank with catalyst elements and devices for a supply of oxygen-containing gas (cf. Russian Federation patent No. 2110555 published on May 10, 1998). Furthermore, similar technologies realized in the above devices require adding special chemical agents to the initial hydrocarbon fiel (cf. Russian Federation patent No. 2109033 published on Apr. 20, 1998).
In this case, the process of fuel treatment involves high costs due to the use of catalysts and chemical additives and often takes a long cycle time. The increase of the octane number is achieved by isolating sulfur and lead salts and heavy metals from the fuel and converting some of the heavy hydrocarbons into light distillates, which may lead to significant losses of the resulting fuel (up to 50-60% of the initial volume).
Known in the art is a method of chemical modification of hydrocarbon fuel, in which fuel and ozone-containing gas are fed into a flow-through chamber, where they are agitated to obtain a biphase mixture, which is then converted with isolation of the final product (Russian Federation patent No. 1754762 IPC C106 7/00).
Known in the art is a device for chemical modification of hydrocarbon fuel comprising an initial fuel supply source, an ozone generator, an initial fuel conversion unit and a tank for finished fuel (Russian Federation patent No. 1754762 C 106 7/00).
The disadvantages of the known methods of chemical modification of hydrocarbon fuels and devices for their realization consist in significant power consumption, complex design due to the high pressure employed, poor quality of the final product and low fuel processing efficiency. Because of the low efficiency, the process requires additional treatment using chemical reagents and pyrolysis. Since the system operates under high pressure, the devices have large dimensions and, therefore, low reliability.
The main object of the invention is to provide a method and devices for the chemical modification of hydrocarbon fuel for improving its quality and the activation of hydrocarbon fuel with an increase of the octane or cetane numbers, thus drastically reducing the content of harmful impurities in the exhaust in the process of fuel combustion.
This object is attained due to the fact that in the proposed method of chemical modification of hydrocarbon fuels, the fuel is ejected into a flow-through chamber, an ozone-containing gas is fed to the ejection zone producing turbulent flows in the form of a biphase mixture, and the converted mixture is fed into a tank having a stable pressure level, the mixture parameters being thermodynamically equalized.
In so doing, turbulent flows of the biphase mixture are generated by passing this mixture through a high electric field with unipolar current pulses, said turbulent flows being created in the medium part of the flow-through chamber.
The object of the invention is also attained due to the fact that before generating the turbulent flows, a section is formed, in which the biphase mixture flow is twisted about the chamber axis, and the initial fuel is ejected into the flow-through chamber with a displacement in relation to its axis.
The object of the invention is also attained due to the fact that the converted mixture is filtered to remove foam, solid particles and aqueous hydroxide solutions of fuel impurities; the finished product is routed to the flow-through chamber input, and the process is repeated at least once.
The object of the invention is also attained due to the fact that during the thermodynamic equalization of the parameters sprayed water is injected into the biphase mixture and the obtained emulsion is subjected to A thermodynamic parameter equalization; after that hydrogenation and reduction are performed with A subsequent separation of the hydrocarbons into fractions.
In so doing the water to be sprayed is preheated and the biphase mixture is fed by sprays dispersed into nanomicron particles.
The object of the invention is also attained due to the fact that after the separation of the emulsion into hydrocarbon fractions these are filtered, separated, and the clean enriched liquid is fed to the flow-through chamber input, the process being repeated at least once.
The object of the invention is also attained due to the fact that after the hydrogenation and reduction the emulsion is subjected to an electrohydrodynamic separation and after that the activated portion of the mixture is fed to the flow-through chamber input, the process being repeated at least once.
The basic object of the invention is attained by providing a device for the chemical modification of hydrocarbon fuel comprising an initial fuel supply source, an ozone generator, a unit for the enrichment and conversion of the initial fuel and a final product tank, which has an ejector, a suction branch pipe connected to the ozone generator, the input is connected to the initial fuel supply source and the output to the unit for the enrichment and conversion of the initial fuel consisting of two flow-through cylindrical chambers connected in series, with a electrohydrodynamic flow converter and chambers for the thermodynamic equalization of the parameters inserted between them. In so doing the output of the final product tank may be connected to the initial fuel supply source.
The object of the invention is also attained due to the fact that the unit for the enrichment and conversion of the initial fuel is equipped with a filter based on the use of ion-exchange resins, the electrohydrodynamic flow converter has the form of a flow-through chamber with electrodes connected to an electric current source producing unipolar pulses, and the chamber for the thermodynamic equalization of the parameters has the form of a diffuser with a cylindrical chamber jointed thereto. In so doing at least one flow-through cylindrical chamber and/or the diffuser have electromagnetic flotation cells.
The object of the invention is also attained by providing a device for the chemical modification of hydrocarbon fuel comprising an initial fuel supply source, an ozone generator, initial fuel enrichment and conversion unit and a final product tank, which has an ejector whose suction branch pipe is connected to the ozone generator, the input is connected to the initial fuel supply source and the output is connected to the initial fuel enrichment and conversion unit made of two flow-through cylindrical chambers connected in series, with an electrohydrodynamic flow converter inserted between them, and at least two chambers for the thermodynamic equalization of the parameters, a water sprayer, a filter and an electrohydrodynamic separator, the outputs of the electrohydrodynamic separator being connected to the final product tank and to the initial fuel supply source.
The object of the invention is also attained due to the fact that the thermodynamic equalization chamber, which is located first in the path of the mixture flow, has the form of a diffuser affixed to a cylindrical chamber, and the second chamber has the form of a labyrinth with countercurrents. In so doing a filter may be installed between these chambers, the filter outputs being connected to the initial fuel supply source and to a deposit storage tank.
The claimed method and device for the chemical modification of hydrocarbon fuel make it possible to modify hydrocarbon stock fuel to obtain a high-quality fuel.
The use of the modified hydrocarbon fuel, for example, motor fuel, allows a drastic reduction of harmful impurities in the exhaust gases, such as sulfur, lead etc.
The proposed devices make it possible to realize the claimed method while producing high-quality fuel. In so doing the devices themselves are more technological than the known ones, feature higher reliability, because they allow the process to be effected under low pressures and temperatures thereby reducing the production cost, e.g. power consumption.